my_big_big_friendfandomcom-20200216-history
Mrs. Snake (book chapter)
"Mrs. Snake" is the first chapter of Marvelous Stories from Nightingale School. Sypnosis During the first week at Nightingale School, an evil teacher named Mrs. Snake transforms all the students in her class into Prestel. Plot The chapter opens, giving a brief description of Madame. Snake, citing her as having a "long finger and pointed ears", and that she was "the meanest teacher at Nightingale School. She tells the class that if any of them are rotten or answer a problem wrong, she will wiggle her finger, stick out her tongue, and transform them into prestel. Mrs. Snake quickly catches on that Nathan is copying off of Matt, so Matt is transformed for cheating, while Matt is transformed for letting Nathan cheat. Yuri claims that that is unfair, since Nathan was only trying to help his friend, only for him to be transformed into an prestel as well. Mrs. Snake places the prestel on her desk, only when Emmy begins to cry out of fear, but since Madame Grudy reveals there should be no crying in her class, he is also transformed. During the night, the four students transformed into pretzels lay on Mrs. Gorf's desk. They apparently could talk to each other, but didn't have much to say. The next day, David shows up late and is transformed into an pretzel. Sally sneezed, and was transformed into an apple, while Tim, trying to apologize, was also transformed. Charles fell out of his desk and was transformed. Marcie tried to escape, but before she could enter the hallway, she too was an pretzel. Soon after, however, she tripped over a piece of chalk, causing. Ben, and Lucy, to laugh. She then transforms them into pretzel. Albert comes in to investigate, since he hadn't seen some students during recess, and he heard Mrs. Snake was a mean teacher. However, he assumes he is wrong when he sees the dozen preztel on Mrs. Snake's desk, not noticing a dozen students are missing. He assumes she must be a nice teacher if so many students give her preztel. Albert walks in again the next day, only for there to be a dozen more pretzel on Madame Grudy's desk, with only three students left in the class. Albert simply assumes Mrs. Snake must be the best teacher in the whole world. By the end of the week, all the students are preztels. Mrs. Snake is glad, since now she doesn't have to walk up and down thirty flights of stairs every day, only for Yuri to jump off the desk, and hit Madame Grudy in the nose, with the rest of the prestel following. They demand to be transformed back into children, and Mrs. Snake fulfills their request. They ask to go get Albert, only for Mrs. Snake to threaten them again, but Emily holds up a mirror, which transforms Madame. Grudy herself into an pretzel. Albert comes in asking where Madame. Grudy is, but none of the students answer. He then looks on the floor and notices an pretzel, which is actually Mrs. Snake. He assumes that if Mrs. Snake usually has so many pretzel, she wouldn't notice if she was missing just one, and eats it. * Prevously: TBA * Next: Mrs. Lovebird Category:Marvelous Stories From Nightingale School Category:Book chapter